


Supergirl Shorts One: Through The Eyes of A Child

by TheQuilOfDestiny



Series: Supergirl shorts [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuilOfDestiny/pseuds/TheQuilOfDestiny
Summary: A collection of shorts about Supergirl helping people. In this one, she helps a lost kid find his mom.
Relationships: None
Series: Supergirl shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Supergirl Shorts One: Through The Eyes of A Child

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! A few things I want to point out: One, this story is originally from my old fanfiction.net account NerdWriter94. I've given it a good rewrite since I wrote it a few years ago, but its overall the same narrative. Two, this is the beginning of a series of shorts celebrating this version of the Supergirl character since the show is ending soon. I recognize the show has its flaws but I've absolutely loved it all the way through and thought this was a fitting way to tribute it.

The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, bathing National City in the brilliant orange hues of sunrise. Kara could hear the city coming to life around her; people waking up, having breakfast, heading off to school or work. But she was awake. She'd been awake, for hours. She could never sleep on the anniversary. The day her world changed forever. She just lay in bed, tears streaming down her face as the moment Krypton exploded played over and over in her mind, that same feeling of helplessness taking hold of her heart like ice-cold fingers, and all of a sudden she was that scared little girl again, alone and adrift in the endless void of space.

A few hours later she was up and out the door, flying through the fresh morning air and starting to feel better. Catco was only a few blocks away. Maybe she'd make it to work on time after all.....

"Mommy!" The scream stopped the girl of steel in her tracks. She adjusted herself in the air and used her supervision to see the source: a little boy, no older than ten, tears streaming down his face as his eyes scanned the crowd around him desperately. She looked back in the direction of the building. Cat said if she was late again.....

"MOMMY!!" Kara sighed, turning back toward the kid and taking off.

She floated down gently nearby. "Hi there."

The boy turned around, his glassy eyes lighting up in recognition. "Supergirl!", he squeaks as he runs over, hugging her legs.

She laughed as she hugged him back, gently backing him up so she could squat down to be eye level. "I am! And what's your name?"

"Jason", he said. Kara nodded as she looked him over. He didn't have any injuries, thank goodness.

"Well, Jason, did I hear you say you lost your mommy?"

He nods, looking around like he'd momentarily forgotten. "She was walking me to school. I let go of her hand for just a second to fix my backpack, but then when I looked back up there were so many people, and so many noises, and-"

Kara put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, its okay, sweetie." She gave him a moment to compose himself before saying, "I'll help you look for her, okay?"

"Kay" he says as he takes her hand. She starts leading him down the street when he says, "We just moved here."

"Yeah? Do you like it here?"

He shrugs. "I guess. The lady that owns our apartment is nice. And I get to play at this really big park."

She nods. "But Im guessing there's stuff you DON'T like?"

"Well...... Its just so much bigger than where we used to live! Everything's so loud and scary!"

"Yeah, I know how you feel."

"You moved here, too?"

Kara smiled. "Yeah, you could say that. And I found the city scary, too. But I had people to help me. People who loved me, and cared about me. They helped me get used to everything, and to make new friends. And soon I felt right at home here."

He nodded, then asked. "Do...do you think WE could be friends?"

Kara smiled down at him. "We can be BEST friends!"

He laughed before looking down the street. "Mommy!"

Kara looked up to see a woman in her forties running toward them. "Jason!"

They met in the middle, the woman clutching to her child for dear life. "Oh, Jason, don't you EVER scare me like that again! Oh, thank god your safe!"

Jason waved goodbye to Kara over his mother's shoulder as they walked away. Kara giggled and waved back before crouching down and shooting off into the sky. After arriving at work and changing clothes, she pulled out her phone. "Um, hi Mom. Could we get some lunch or something sometime? Its been way too long."


End file.
